


Through The Darkness Of Future's Past

by GivreFleur



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soulmates, Surreal, Time Travel, Weird Plot Shit, but not really, weird stuff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivreFleur/pseuds/GivreFleur
Summary: Au cours de l’année 1820, le jeune Aldous Vanderboom fait la rencontre d’un homme très étrange qui a des choses à lui apprendre sur son futur.
Relationships: Jakob Eilander/Aldous Vanderboom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. La Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que je reste persuadée que Mr. Owl et Mr. Crow se sont connus "avant". Voilà ce qui se passe quand je laisse mon imagination m'emporter après minuit. Je devais écrire en anglais, à la base, et puis c'était si dur d'ÉCRIRE quoique ce soit dans l'univers de Rusty Lake que je me suis réfugiée dans ma langue natale.

Doucement, sans vraiment qu’on n’y prête garde, les arbres s’étaient mis à soupirer. Sans un bruit. Leur haleine mystérieuse s’étirait au-dessus des fougères et des feuilles mortes, suintait des troncs à l’écorce saillante, formant un épais brouillard blanc. En tendant l’oreille, peut-être aurait-on pu entendre au-delà du silence le souffle de leurs rêves, de leurs peurs, de leurs plaintes. Le jour déclinait, et avec lui la chaleur d'un mois de septembre. Le jeune homme rentra ses mains dans ses poches puis reprit sa déambulation à travers le sous-bois, guidé par les étincelles irisées que projetaient parfois les ailes des libellules en filant vers les profondeurs de la forêt. 

Dans la brume, il lui semblait apercevoir des formes étranges et singulières. Les yeux noirs, lisses d’un corbeau suivaient sa progression avec un mélange de curiosité et de colère. Il flottait dans l’air humide toute une variété de parfums ; l’odeur des mousses et des champignons, et celle, rance mais délicate, d’un microcosme en putréfaction, de vieilles souches éventrées rongées par la moisissure. Il y avait aussi les essences de pins sylvestres, de vagues notes fauves dans les effluves si particuliers du crépuscule. Les rayons rasants du soleil peinaient à traverser les branches et le brouillard.

Il se sentait bien ici, seul au milieu de la forêt. Il se sentait comme un étranger, sentait peser sur lui le regard oppressant du silence. Il se réjouissait de ce distant sentiment de menace, de danger à moitié fantasmé – comme si, à tout moment, la Mort ou une autre de ses sœurs avait pu surgir de la terre pour l’emporter dans son royaume.

Là, il laissait son imagination marcher à ses côtés sans craindre de la voir faite prisonnière. Son esprit, que la plupart de ses congénères aurait qualifié de mystique ou d’insensé, pouvait s’égarer librement, imprégner l’écorce et la brume, remodeler le monde selon son bon plaisir. Il n’était pas beau, son monde – ou alors, à sa manière bien particulière. Il était peuplé de chimères et de démons, de sorcières et de grands feux qui crevaient le ciel. Et lui, il se tenait en son centre, à l’origine et à la fin de toute chose. Immortel, en apparence.

Quelque part dans son dos, le corbeau s’envola subitement en poussant un long cri rauque, et son pied se prit dans une racine à moitié couverte par les feuilles mortes, le faisant perdre l’équilibre puis basculer en avant. Son front heurta quelque chose de dur, peut-être une pierre enfouie, et un juron traversa la barrière de ses lèvres, emplissant sa bouche d’une forte odeur d’humus. Il ne se releva pas immédiatement ; il se tourna lentement sur le dos, une main posée sur sa poitrine, et battit des cils tandis que quelques maigres poussières illuminées par le soleil tombaient dans ses yeux. Alors, il lui sembla que c’était la brume qui venait lui porter secours, avec une lenteur surnaturelle, et envelopper son corps dans sa douce et fraiche étreinte.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous m’entendez ? » dit alors une voix, et l’espace d’un instant, le jeune homme se demanda sincèrement s’il ne s’était pas endormi après sa chute. Les feuilles mortes crissèrent à côté, et deux mains vinrent le saisir sous les aisselles pour le redresser. Vacillant, ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu rêche d’un épais manteau, avant de lâcher prise. Il recula, paniqué, et s’appuya contre un arbre.

Devant lui se tenait un homme dans la force de l’âge, pas très grand. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de gris, la brume enlaçait ses jambes et s’y frottait comme un chien à son maître. Il était bien vêtu, quoiqu’avec un style assez désuet. Son manteau semblait trop grand pour lui, car ses mains étaient décharnées. Il observait le jeune homme avec des yeux ni gris ni verts, perdus dans l’obscurité de cernes caverneux.

« Non, je vais bien. » répondit celui-ci, portant la main à son front et étalant le sang de sa blessure sur ses doigts tremblants. L’homme lui adressa un sourire en croissant de lune, peu perturbé par l’état de son interlocuteur.

« Tant mieux. » Il tendit la main. « Je m’appelle Jakob Eilander. Il se trouve que je vous cherchais. Votre frère, William, m’a indiqué que vous aimiez vous perdre en forêt à cette heure. »

« William… ? » répéta le jeune homme, saisissant la main de l’homme pour la secouer mais sans comprendre. Il avait la peau sèche – calleuse, même.

« Oui. N’êtes-vous pas Aldous Vanderboom ? » Jakob sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui mit dans la main, indiquant vaguement qu’il voudrait peut-être s’en servir pour essuyer la blessure. Le jeune homme s’exécuta, l’air toujours aussi circonspect. Lorsqu’il retira le linge, son sang avait formé un dessin étrange en imbibant les fibres. Il n’eut pas le temps de correctement en distinguer les contours, car l’homme récupéra son mouchoir taché, le plia et le remit dans sa poche.

« N’êtes-vous pas Aldous Vanderboom ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, et le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de répondre :

« C’est moi, oui. » Il reprit un peu d’aplomb, croisant les bras pour gagner en contenance, pour se rendre plus imposant. « Puis-je vous demander les raisons pour lesquelles vous me cherchiez, très précisément aujourd’hui, au point de me suivre jusqu’ici ? »

« Pourquoi ne continuerions-nous pas votre promenade ? Je m’en voudrais de gâcher ce moment. »

Et sans rien ajouter ni attendre de réaction, Jakob se mit en route d’un pas tranquille, la brume toujours attachée à ses pieds. Aldous le suivit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n’était déjà plus aussi embarrassé par cette rencontre. Le brouillard, dans le sillage de l’étranger, avait un net mais trouble parfum de métal – de cuivre. Les arbres étaient plus étroits, ici, plus rapprochés, interdisant au jour de jamais venir déranger la calme nuit de la forêt profonde et de son clair-obscur intime et morne.

« M. Vanderboom, si je ne me trompe pas, votre famille est propriétaire d’une maison près du Lac. Connaissez-vous bien le Lac ? Vous y êtes-vous déjà rendu ? » La voix de Jakob avait des inflexions bizarres ; elle résonnait étrangement au milieu du silence étouffant, créait dans l’air une distorsion comme des ondes à la surface d’un étang.

« De temps à autre. » répondit prudemment Aldous. Il accéléra le pas pour se porter au niveau de son improbable interlocuteur, et tenter d’apercevoir ses expressions en jetant de furtifs coups d’œil à son profil aiguisé. Depuis le fin fond de l’immense forêt leur parvenait l’appel lointain d’un autre corbeau – ou peut-être était-ce le même qui avait causé sa chute. « Je préfère les arbres. Mais je ne suis pas contre faire quelques ricochets, lorsque le temps est gris. 

— Ah, oui. Mais les racines des arbres ne se prolongent-elles pas sous le Lac ? » Jakob leva un doigt pour effleurer une branche, puis ses mains disparurent à nouveau sous ses longues manches. Aldous prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question, puis hocha silencieusement la tête. Oui, les racines devaient sûrement se prolonger sous le Lac ; et elles puisaient aussi son eau. Ce qui voulait dire, en quelque sorte, que les deux entités en apparence distinctes qu’étaient la Forêt et le Lac, faisaient partie d’un même tout.

« Aldous – je peux vous appeler Aldous ? –, vous et moi devons parler de choses importantes. Je crains cependant, car ces sujets sont de nature secrète, que nous ne puissions les aborder que seuls. » déclara l’étranger, interrompant sa marche pour faire face à Aldous. Ce dernier le dévisageait sans comprendre : n’étaient-ils pas, en l’occurrence, parfaitement seuls ? De longues bandes de brume s’enroulaient autour de ses chevilles, remontaient presque jusqu’à ses genoux.

« Eh bien, je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être ainsi sollicité au beau milieu de nulle part. » répliqua-t-il, agitant une jambe pour tenter d’en décrocher le brouillard, qui assombrissait peu à peu le tissu de son pantalon. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de ces sujets dont vous souhaitez discuter. De plus, quel meilleur endroit que la forêt pour une entrevue discrète ? »

Jakob l’observa un instant, sans ciller, puis partit d’un grand rire qui ébranla le sol et fit frémir les feuilles d’automne. Un rire comme le grondement d’une avalanche, ou comme l’écho lointain d’un orage sur le point d’éclater. Les croassements du corbeau s’en faisaient le contrepoint rigoureux. Lorsqu’il eut fini, des larmes se balançaient à ses cils et son haleine se condensait autour de ses pommettes rougies. Aldous avait croisé les bras, de nouveau sur la défensive, les joues livides de malaise et d’humiliation, réticent à croiser son regard.

« Je n’avais jamais rien entendu de si drôle ! Allons, M. Vanderboom, reprenez-vous. » parvint enfin à dire Jakob, le souffle encore erratique. « Il y a une cabane de pêcheur, près du Lac. Retrouvez-moi là-bas. » Il sortit un coquillage de la poche de sa veste et le tint à hauteur de son visage, entre deux doigts. Il était de taille moyenne, une spirale parfaite à l’ivoire presque rose. Jakob le donna à Aldous sans plus d’explication, puis le salua d’un mouvement solennel, inclinant le buste, une main sur le cœur. Ensuite, il lui tourna le dos et s’en fut dans la brume, laissant le jeune homme dans l’incompréhension. Il observa le coquillage, le fit tourner entre ses doigts pour essayer d’y découvrir un indice, une indication, n’importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer de quoi il était véritablement question.

Mais il ne trouva rien.


	2. La Cabane

C’était une cabane des plus banales, mais Aldous ne se rappelait pas l’avoir déjà remarquée. Elle se tenait à mi-chemin entre les bords du Lac et la lisière de la Forêt ; son toit était enlacé par les branches des sapins, recouvert d’épines brunes et de coulures de résine. Il était difficile de savoir si elle tentait d’échapper à l’ombre menaçante des arbres, ou si au contraire elle se laissait happer, effrayée par le discret clapotis de l’eau grise sur la plage parsemée de joncs. La porte d’entrée était fermée, et l’étrange Jakob Eilander était en retard – ou absent. Aldous prit donc place sur le banc sans âge qui se trouvait devant la cabane, engoncé dans son lourd manteau de laine et le nez distraitement levé vers le ciel monochrome. L’air sentait la neige, mais il faisait encore trop doux pour voir tomber des flocons.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à observer le ballet des oiseaux migrateurs comme une fumée noire dans le lointain, à enfouir ses bottes dans la terre meuble ou à écouter les dernières nouvelles d’un corbeau. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, et puis peut-être une heure. Jakob n’arrivait pas – évidemment, ils n’avaient même pas convenu d’un horaire ! Aldous décida qu’il souhaitait se dégourdir les jambes et fit les cent pas sur la plage. De temps en temps, il s’arrêtait pour ramasser un caillou qu’il glissait ensuite dans sa poche. Il faisait gris, et la surface du Lac était lisse comme une coupelle en argent ; certainement le cadre parfait pour les ricochets. Cela ne l’occupa que quelques instants cependant, et bientôt, Aldous tournait de nouveau autour de la cabane, essayant d’ouvrir la porte ou de regarder à travers les fenêtres crasseuses et opaques. Il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir jamais vue, en vérité, pourtant le verre était sale, poussiéreux, le toit couvert d’épines, et le vernis sur les planches de bois commençait à s’écailler.

Contre le flanc de la cabane, il trouva une canne à pêche qui servait de support à de nombreuses toiles d’araignée. « Eh bien, quitte à tuer le temps… » déclara Aldous, les mains sur les hanches comme s’il s’était adressé à un être doté de conscience. « Je suppose que la pêche est une méthode efficace. » Et il s’empara de l’objet, bien qu’il n’ait jamais appris à s’en servir.

Il y avait non loin de là un petit ponton qui s’avançait dans les eaux verdâtres du Lac. C’est là que le jeune homme s’installa, imitant les poses qu’il avait lu dans les livres. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’appât, aussi avait-il placé le coquillage offert par Jakob au bout de sa ligne. Celle-ci baignait piteusement, immobile, si droite et verticale qu’elle en avait l’air stupide. Pas un souffle de vent, pas un seul mouvement dans ses profondeurs ne venait agiter la surface huileuse du Lac. Aldous patienta. Deux corbeaux s’échangeaient des croassements cordiaux, et puis le ton monta et une violente dispute éclata entre eux, teintée de panique. Le flotteur disparut et Aldous sentit que quelque chose tirait le fil vers le bas. Étonné et impatient, il remonta la ligne sans aucune adresse, basculant en arrière lorsqu’une forme noire creva la surface en projetant de timides gerbes d’eau. La prise atterrit sur le ponton, parcourue par quelques derniers spasmes avant de s’éteindre définitivement. Aldous se figea.

Ce n’était pas un poisson. C’était un corbeau ! Le pauvre animal était à peine reconnaissable. En-dehors de ses plumes couleur d’encre, poisseuses et emmêlées autour de l’hameçon, son corps était gonflé d’eau, boursouflé de manière grotesque. Un mélange de sang sombre et de chair avait formé autour de son cou un collier morbide. De la vase s’écoulait de son bec entrouvert. Aldous s’agenouilla et prit l’oiseau dans ses mains, un pli soucieux venant barrer son front. Il remarqua alors un furtif éclat doré, perdu au milieu du fouillis de plumes. Curieux, le jeune homme étendit les doigts pour s’en emparer, la bouche déformée par une grimace de dégoût. Avec précaution, il retira lentement ce qui s’avéra être une clef. Le corbeau s’était-il étouffé avec ? Elle était étonnamment intacte, brillante. Aldous la leva au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux l’observer, et une idée saugrenue le frappa soudain. Abandonnant là le cadavre, il s’essuya les mains sur son pantalon et se dirigea précipitamment vers la cabane.

D’un geste tremblant, il inséra la clef dans la serrure, prit une inspiration puis la fit tourner. Il y eut une brève résistance, quelques secondes avant que le mécanisme ne laisse entendre un cliquetis de bon augure. Aldous appuya sur la poignée et poussa doucement la porte qui s’ouvrit en grinçant, révélant un univers de poussière en suspension.

« Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu’un ? » demanda le jeune homme d’une voix forte, ce qui était ridicule car la cabane n’avait vraisemblablement pas été ouverte depuis des lustres, en plus de n’être qu’une seule petite pièce. Néanmoins, il avait agi par instinct plutôt que par raison, et il secouait maintenant la tête devant sa bêtise. Il s’introduisit dans la cabane, prenant garde à bloquer la porte pour qu’elle ne se referme pas derrière lui et ainsi conserver un minimum de luminosité. À l’intérieur se trouvait une commode basse à tiroirs sur laquelle on avait posé une bougie, une vieille pendule de cheminée arrêtée et une pomme qui avait pourri avec le temps. Une marque sur le mur ainsi qu’un clou esseulé laissait penser qu’un tableau avait été accroché ici, puis retiré. Deux chaises en osier étaient rangées dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d’un réchaud sommaire. Quelques fournitures de pêche traînaient sur le sol où poussière, brume et copeaux de bois avaient formé un épais tapis.

Sans qu’il puisse expliquer pourquoi, l’atmosphère de la pièce mettait Aldous extrêmement mal à l’aise. Il flottait dans l’air une odeur d’algues, de résine et de moisissures. De fumée et de cuivre. Il garda son manteau car il faisait aussi froid que dehors, et tira l’une des chaises pour s’y asseoir. Il n’osait pas fouiller, et de toute manière, cela aurait été très impoli de sa part. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis tira également la deuxième chaise au cas où son rendez-vous arriverait bientôt. Dans un souci de confort, il se permit toutefois d’allumer l’unique bougie, grâce à un briquet trouvé dans l’un des tiroirs de la commode, plaçant ses mains autour de la flamme dans une bien vaine tentative de les réchauffer. Finalement, il était en train d’essayer de faire fonctionner la pendule lorsque l’on toqua à la porte, et il sursauta violemment, s’écartant aussi vite que possible de ce qui n’était pas ses affaires, les joues rouges comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

En contrejour, se tenant dans l’encadrement de la porte, Aldous reconnut la silhouette de Jakob Eilander. « Oh, j’en conclus que vous avez trouvé la clef. » déclara simplement ce dernier avant de s’avancer et de venir secouer vivement la main d’Aldous, lequel le fixait avec perplexité. Jakob souriait, de ce même vague sourire en croissant de lune qu’il semblait régulièrement arborer et qui ne remontait pas jusque dans ses yeux. Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de la bougie. Le geste était innocent, mais le jeune homme ne put retenir un fugace frisson de gêne. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Bonjour, Aldous.  
— M. Eilander. »

Bien qu’il ne s’en sente pas particulièrement légitime, car après tout il n’était pas chez lui, Aldous indiqua les deux chaises et enjoignit Jakob à prendre place. Les deux hommes s’installèrent en silence.

« Vous pouvez m’appeler Jakob.  
— La clef était dans un corbeau. » fit Aldous exactement en même temps, et son esprit nota malgré lui que leurs deux phrases avaient le même nombre de syllabes. Il avait tendance à remarquer les choses incongrues, et celles-ci ne manquaient pas.

« J’aurais cru qu’elle se trouvait dans le coquillage, répliqua l’homme d’un ton indifférent. Le corbeau a dû la voler. » Il croisa les jambes et reprit : « Je suis né sur Paradise Island, au milieu du Lac. Deux fois. »

Aldous haussa les sourcils, surpris par ces paroles et légèrement agacé parce qu’elles ne voulaient rien dire. Jakob prononçait le mot lac comme s’il avait été écrit avec une majuscule, comme s’il s’agissait d’une entité qu’il était judicieux de craindre. Le jeune homme se recula dans sa chaise, levant le menton d’une manière qui aurait pu passer pour de l’insolence.  
« Vous êtes né deux fois, donc vous êtes mort au moins une fois. C’est une métaphore. » fit-il. Le sourire de Jakob s’élargit, presque imperceptiblement, et cette fois, une lueur d’amusement traversa ses grands yeux, ni gris ni verts.

« Si seulement. Ma famille était proche du Lac, nous l’avons toujours considéré comme notre devoir. Nous avions une dette envers lui ; et le Lac a beaucoup d’exigences. Toujours est-il que le Lac m’a choisi pour accomplir une certaine mission. La plus ancienne dette. » Il marqua une pause, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour se pencher vers Aldous, plantant son regard dans le sien. « N’avez-vous pas remarqué qu’il se passe certaines choses, ici, qui échappent à toute explication naturelle ?  
— De fait, répondit Aldous, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, et vous êtes la première. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous me racontez. Je ne prétends pas être un homme occupé, M. Eilander, mais j’aimerais savoir pourquoi vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, soudain embarrassé par sa propre témérité. Il n’avait pas voulu se montrer inconvenant, aussi leva-t-il faiblement les mains en signe d’excuse.

« Votre temps. » Jakob ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur ; au contraire, il paraissait presque amusé. « Je suis justement venu vous parler de celui-ci, entre autres choses. Pour ce qui est de ne pas comprendre, vous m’en voyez navré. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. En attendant, il faudra me croire – ou tout du moins, essayer. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête, l’air véritablement désolé, et la façon dont ses traits étaient tirés vieillissait son visage, de sorte qu’Aldous se demanda quel était son âge. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un fin soupir, avant de finalement acquiescer. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Sa curiosité lui intimait de rester, et sa bienveillance l’empêchait d’abandonner Jakob, qui était peut-être plus vieux qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Alors, il relâcha la tension qui s’était logée entre ses épaules et tenta de mettre de côté ses humeurs.

« Comme je vous le disais, répéta Jakob, le Lac m’a choisi pour mener à bien une tâche très importante. Et maintenant, il me revient de choisir celui qui m’assistera dans cette mission. » L’homme joignit les mains pour tordre ses doigts, fixant toujours intensément son vis-à-vis. « Je vous ai choisi, parce que nous nous connaissons déjà. Nous nous sommes rencontrés… Avant.  
— Plaît-il ? Quand ?  
— Avant.  
— Avant quoi ?  
— Dans votre vie d’avant, Aldous. Votre frère William m’a indiqué que vous étiez un personnage particulier. En vérité, toutes ces choses étranges ne viennent pas de vous. Elles viennent pour le Lac. »

Aldous se pinça l’arrête du nez. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Plus encore que les propos nébuleux de Jakob, savoir que celui-ci s’était entretenu avec son frère le rendait furieux. William était son aîné et en tant que tel, ne se gênait pas pour le dénigrer. Pourtant, ce fut d’une voix égale qu’il demanda :  
« Vous avez parlé à mon frère ? Pourquoi ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?  
— Je devais m’assurer que c’était bien vous, et pas lui. Vous avez beaucoup en commun.  
— Ah, c’est un terrible mensonge que voilà ! » s’exclama Aldous avec un rire sans chaleur. « Écoutez, M. Eilander. Vous ne m’aidez pas. Je suis terriblement confus, mais vous me voyez forcé de mettre un terme à cette entrevue qui ne mène à rien. » Il se leva, jetant vers Jakob une œillade réprobatrice. « Je vous remercie pour votre proposition de travail – si toutefois il s’agissait bien de cela – et je vous prie de prendre note de mon refus. »

Le visage de l’homme se tendit, livide, tandis qu’il suivait du regard le déplacement d’Aldous en direction de la porte. Le mince courant d’air qu’il avait provoqué suffit à souffler la flamme de la bougie.

« Fort bien, lâcha-t-il enfin. Si jamais vous deviez changer d’avis, cependant, sachez je vous attendrai ici-même.  
— Fort bien. » approuva Aldous. Au moment où il allait pour franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers Jakob, rattrapé par sa culpabilité. « Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?  
— Je ne suis pas si vieux, Aldous.  
— Bien. Bonsoir, alors. »

Le jeune homme le salua d’un signe de tête et s’en fut vers la forêt. Derrière lui, la porte de la cabane claqua avec force. De longues langues de brume rampaient sur le sol, et le soleil déclinant avait teint le monde en rouge. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient ; tous avaient le tronc lisse et noir comme les plumes d’un corbeau. À mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans la forêt, le brouillard s’épaississait, si bien qu’après quelques pas, Aldous ne parvenait presque plus à distinguer les hautes silhouettes étroites des arbres, dont l’obscurité aurait dû nettement trancher les chapes vaporeuses. L’odeur de la cabane le suivait, cuivre et moisissure. Il tournait en rond. De temps à autre, il pouvait entendre le bruissement d’oiseaux dans les branchages, le hululement discret d’une chouette, et un bruit étrange qui lui évoquait le grincement du métal contre le métal. Il allait être en retard pour le dîner. Contre ses jambes, la brume se frottait, soupirait, geignait comme un animal blessé. Petit à petit, la peur s’incrusta dans sa poitrine. Jakob l’avait-il suivi ? Était-il responsable de ce phénomène ?

Sans réfléchir, Aldous se mit à courir, doucement d’abord, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu’à ce que ses poumons brûlent. Des formes changeantes se détachaient du brouillard, obscures, tremblantes. Il ne les remarqua pas tout de suite. Bientôt, elles furent des dizaines à sortir de toute part. Le jeune homme accéléra, à bout de souffle, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux qui obstruaient sa vision. Tout près de son oreille, un corbeau poussa un cri aigu et il se cogna le front contre une branche. Il bascula dans les ténèbres, surplombé par une mer d’ombres sans visage.


End file.
